Beauty in the Bis
by kuncipintu
Summary: Matanya, alisnya, rambutnya, rahangnya, bahkan hingga jemarinya, semuanya dia suka. / Berhimpitan, berebut oksigen, dan menghirup bau keringat dari berbagai macam manusia itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. / Lee Donghae. / Well, naik bus tidak buruk juga. / [Eunhyuk, Donghae] / a not-so shounen-ai fic / beware of typos and miss typos / RnR, please?


**Thanks to :**

Seseorang di FFn yang mempunyai nama akun sama persis dengan judul ff ini. Sungguh, saya terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini karena penname-mu, wahai **Beauty in the Bis**-_ssi_(?) Maafkan kelancangan saya yang sembarangan pakai nama akun Anda. Hehe. ._.v

**Michael Dudung Ginting Winata**, _as always_… Yang sudah ngisiin saya pulsa tiap malam Sabtu. Kkk~

**Risya, Febi, **dan **Kak Irma** yang sudah mau jadi tempat sampah sekaligus samsak tinju. _I love you full_, deh~ Muuahmuahmuah~ :*

**Muhammad Ainur Ramadhan** juga, salah satu temen curhat yang rajin banget traktir saya es doger. Waks. Semoga berhasil sama "misi"-mu, _pal_~

Dan pastinya _**reader**_dan _**reviewer**_ yang selalu hadir meramaikan fic saya. Sungguh, kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin saya gak akan eksis di dunia per-FFn-an ini dalam waktu yang lama. ^^

**.**

* * *

**B**eau**ty **i**n th**e** B**i**s**

_**by**_

K**u**nci** P**int**u**

* * *

**E**unhyuk mengerang frustasi, hampir saja ia mengumpat jika ia tidak ingat sedang berada dalam angkutan umum. Ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia kembali menaiki bus kota yang sesak, ramai, dan bau. Salahkan saja motor kesayangannya yang harus masuk bengkel di saat yang tidak tepat. Salahkan juga mobil Kyuhyun—sobat yang biasa ia tumpangi—yang harus rusak di saat bersamaan dengan motornya.

Salahkan juga jadwal kuliahnya yang memaksa Eunhyuk untuk pulang pada tengah hari yang terik seperti ini. Dihimpit oleh kerumunan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat wajahnya. Berjuang mendapatkan udara segar—alih-alih oksigen, yang Eunhyuk hirup malah campuran dari aroma keringat begitu banyak orang yang aromanya tercampur begitu saja.

Menjijikkan.

Inilah mengapa Eunhyuk benci angkutan umum. Rasanya menyiksa ketika harus berdiri tanpa pegangan yang tetap jika kau tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Inilah mengapa Eunhyuk rela menabung bertahun-tahun untuk dapat membeli motor. Rasanya memprihatinkan ketika harus berebutan menghirup oksigen padahal bumi ini masih amat sangat luas.

Menyebalkan.

Dan esok hari, kejadian menyebalkan, memprihatinkan, dan menjengkelkan ini pasti akan terulang—mengingat motornya belum juga sembuh dari bengkel.

.

* * *

**P**agi-pagi sekali, sebelum jam tangan miliknya menunjukkan angka 6.30 am, Eunhyuk sudah bersiap menunggu bus yang akan dinaikinya menuju kampus. Sebenarnya pemuda dengan surai coklat itu tahu kalau jadwal pertamanya di hari ini baru akan dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti. Tapi dibandingkan ia harus berdesak-desakan karena berangkat agak siang, lebih baik dia berangkat lebih pagi dan menghindari puluhan orang yang siap menghimpitnya nanti.

Hanya lima belas menit menunggu, dan bus yang ditunggu Eunhyuk pun datang. Di halte itu hanya ada tiga orang selain Eunhyuk. Dua di antaranya juga ikut naik ke bus yang sama.

Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Lengang. Hanya ada sekitar dua belas orang di dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Eunhyuk memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang—tempat duduk paling terpencil dan paling sepi karena tidak ada yang duduk di dekatnya. Eunhyuk benci keramaian dan suara berisik, itu alasannya.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, Eunhyuk merogoh ransel tua yang selalu ia bawa-bawa itu untuk menemukan iPod dan _headphone_. Sambil menyamankan duduknya, Eunhyuk memutar lagu—satu dari sekian ribu—lewat iPod-nya. Sesekali memandang keluar untuk mendapat pemandangan jalanan yang masih lengang. Apakah Eunhyuk berangkat terlalu pagi?

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya. Suara ribut-ribut terdengar ketika segerombolan pemuda—terlihat seumuran dengan Eunhyuk, mungkin lebih muda, mungkin juga lebih tua—memasuki bus lewat pintu belakang. Sebagian dari mereka tertawa-tawa atas kalimat yang tidak Eunhyuk dengar.

Para pemuda itu duduk di barisan kursi yang berada di depan kursi paling belakang—kursi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memandangi mereka lewat ekor mata, sedikit merasa terganggu karena suasana berisik yang pemuda-pemuda itu ciptakan. Baru saja ia akan menghembuskan napas kesal, mata beningnya mendapati sesosok pemuda yang masuk tak lama setelah gerombolan pemuda itu naik ke bus. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika ia menghampiri gerombolan pemuda satunya—Eunhyuk bertaruh mereka sebenarnya teman se-genk.

Dan, Eunhyuk terdiam. Memandangi lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang baru masuk tadi.

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dengan kemeja biru tua menutupinya. Membawa sebuah ransel coklat tua yang terlihat tak ada isinya.

Eunhyuk terdiam lebih lama. Terpesona. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau bus sudah kembali berjalan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Apa-apaan ini? Eunhyuk yakin sekali dia masih normal dan menyukai wanita. Tapi pemuda tersebut benar-benar membuat mata Eunhyuk tak bisa berpaling. Oke, terkesan _random_ memang. Eunhyuk bahkan baru melihatnya sekali ini tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Walaupun sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal gila, tapi Eunhyuk tetap memandangi pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

Eunhyuk mengaguminya. Mengagumi pemuda biasa yang bahkan baru saja ia lihat kurang dari sepuluh menit. Bukankah itu hal yang gila?

Eunhyuk mengagumi tiap-tiap ujung helai rambut kecoklatannya yang meliuk indah ketika diajak berdansa oleh angin musim semi yang hangat. Eunhyuk menyukai lekuk-lekuk wajah dan sudut bibir pemuda itu—terutama jika dia sedang tersenyum. Eunhyuk menyukai sepasang alis tipis yang meliuk sempurna dan terlihat indah ketika diangkat oleh sang empunya, ia menyukai garis-garis rahang yang terpahat dengan indah dan tegas itu.

Semakin Eunhyuk memperhatikannya, semakin banyak yang Eunhyuk kagumi dari pemuda itu.

Sosok itu—betapa _random_-nya pendeskripsian Eunhyuk, sosok itu–sosok ini–pemuda itu–pemuda ini—meraih ransel coklatnya, mengambil sesuatu entah apa. Saat itulah Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa si pemuda memiliki jemari-jemari yang ramping dan panjang, dengan ruas-ruas jari yang menonjol dan terlihat indah. Eunhyuk bahkan sempat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika jemarinya berada di antara jemari pemuda itu. Semakin Eunhyuk ingin menghapus khayalan yang dirasanya tak pantas itu, ia malah semakin memikirkannya.

Eunhyuk bahkan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain memperhatikan pemuda itu lebih lama dan lebih intens lagi. Dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk tahu nama pemuda itu, dimana ia tinggal dan lain sebagainya. Eunhyuk hanya merasa memandangi pemuda itu adalah sebuah kebutuhan.

Eunhyuk merasa ia benar-benar sudah gila.

.

"**D**onghae-_ah_!" pemuda itu menoleh ketika nama 'Donghae' disebut. Eunhyuk tidak pernah tahu ia bisa mendapatkan nama pemuda itu dengan begini mudah.

Mata bening Eunhyuk masih setia mengikuti pergerakan Donghae yang saat ini tengah mencondongkan badannya ke arah temannya yang tadi memanggilnya. Mereka terlihat berbisik sebentar, teman Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah kursi paling belakang dan ketika acara obrolan singkat itu berakhir, kedua mata Donghae tepat mengarah ke Eunhyuk—yang saat itu tengah memandanginya. Refleks, Eunhyuk segera membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kikuk.

Dalam hati, Eunhyuk sibuk mengulang do'a yang sama—semoga Donghae tak sadar bahwa Eunhyuk sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Semoga.

Dan Eunhyuk berusaha keras (amat sangat keras) untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela bus dan bukannya mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu lagi.

.

* * *

**B**us berhenti di halte dekat daerah Gangwondo, beberapa orang naik dan turun. Begitu juga segerombolan pemuda tadi, termasuk Donghae. Mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang bus dan otomatis melewati tempat duduk Eunhyuk. Dan mungkin mata Eunhyuk sedang bermasalah ketika ia merasa melihat Donghae menatapnya tepat di mata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Eunhyuk mungkin salah lihat, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan senyum yang entah mengapa terus melekat di wajahnya tanpa bisa dihilangkan.

Detik-detik yang baru saja terjadi masih terekam dengan jelas di ingatan Eunhyuk, bahkan jika otaknya bisa diproyektorkan mungkin gambarnya akan muncul dengan sangat jelas.

Bagaimana wajah yang sedikit tersinari mentari pagi itu menoleh ke arahnya, bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir tipis itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang menawan, Eunhyuk mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Dan matanya. Mata yang barusan menatap mata Eunhyuk. Mata yang berwarna rumit, bercahaya tapi bukan putih; menenggelamkan tapi bukan hitam, berkilat memantulkan warna abu-abu tua bercampur cokelat gelap yang akan berganti dengan aksen marun yang berdarah ketika bertemu dengan cahaya matahari pagi.

Eunhyuk menyukai—sangat menyukai—matanya.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Eunhyuk sibuk melamunkan senyuman dan tatapan mata Donghae, sebelum kemudian bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte dekat kampusnya.

.

* * *

**S**iang menjelang sore yang terik itu, Eunhyuk sudah kembali berada di salah satu kursi bus—kursi di barisan kedua dari belakang—berniat pulang setelah sehari yang melelahkan di kampus.

Kembali berhimpitan, berebut oksigen dan menghirup bau keringat dari banyak orang. Hidup memang menyebalkan.

…kecuali jika kau mendapati sosok yang kau kagumi berada di dekatmu.

Segerombolan pemuda yang sama—sekarang Eunhyuk baru sadar jumlah mereka ada empat—kembali menaiki bus tersebut lewat pintu belakang. Dan yang dicari-cari oleh Eunhyuk tentu saja pemuda yang ia perkirakan bernama Donghae. Sudah tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong, keempat pemuda itu berdesakan dengan penumpang lain, berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang sedikit lapang.

"Lihat! Ada tempat kosong di depan. Kita kesana saja," salah satu dari mereka berseru sambil menunjuk ke bagian depan bus.

Eunhyuk mendengarnya, dan ia melihat bagaimana Donghae mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Sempat terpikir di otak Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengikuti pemuda-pemuda itu ke bagian depan bus. Tapi, itu akan jadi hal tergila yang pernah Eunhyuk lakukan. Merelakan tempat duduknya yang—tidak begitu—nyaman ini dan menguntit mereka yang mungkin akan menganggapmu aneh.

Jadi, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan merelakan Donghae berjalan ke tempat lapang (yang menurut Eunhyuk sama saja sempitnya) di depan sana—tempat yang notabene jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Keempat pemuda itu kembali berjalan, menghimpit penumpang lain yang memasang wajah kesal karena terdorong-dorong. Mereka semakin berjalan dan itu artinya Donghae sebentar lagi akan melewati kursi Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk dengan bodohnya masih menatapi wajah Donghae dengan sangat kentara padahal si empunya wajah hanya berjarak sekian centi dari kursinya.

Entah kebetulan atau karena disengaja, Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Menatapnya tepat di mata, kemudian tersenyum tipis—lagi.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya sangat ingin menjaga harga dirinya dan membuang muka ke arah lain, tapi pada prakteknya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah memesona itu.

Donghae kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dan ketika ia melihat ketiga temannya telah mendahuluinya, Donghae buru-buru mengambil secarik kertas putih yang kusut dari kantung celananya dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuan Eunhyuk, kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menyusul temannya ke depan.

Kejadian tadi hanya beberapa detik, tapi degupan jantung Eunhyuk masih terasa sangat cepat hingga saat ini. _Blank_. Eunhyuk seperti tidak ada di raganya, pandangan dan pikirannya kosong.

Apa-apaan yang barusan? Eunhyuk melirik kertas di pangkuannya dan mengambilnya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Hanya ada dua baris kalimat di kertas itu. Tulisan tangan yang rapi dan lurus. Eunhyuk jadi teringat dengan bentuk jemari si pemuda. Oh, entahlah, Eunhyuk sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang benar saat ini.

Dengan sedikit mengintip—Eunhyuk tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, ia hanya merasa malu jika harus terang-terangan menatap kertas itu—Eunhyuk membaca perlahan. Tak sampai tiga detik, jantungnya kembali meloncat kesana kemari seperti ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, senyuman Eunhyuk hadir dengan lebar, sangat lebar, terlalu lebar.

Baris pertama bertuliskan nama seseorang. Nama yang selalu diingat Eunhyuk sejak ia mendengarnya tadi pagi di dalam bus.

Baris kedua, berisi deretan angka. Nomor telepon. Dengan tanda senyum di belakangnya.

Eunhyuk yakin wajahnya sedikit berwarna merah saat ini. Tak apa, toh suasana yang panas dan gerah seperti ini bisa dijadikan alibi.

Yah… setidaknya, Eunhyuk tidak akan keberatan seandainya motornya belum keluar dari bengkel untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Naik bus tidak buruk juga.

**.**

* * *

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **_Well_, saya gak yakin apakah bus di Korea itu penuh sesak seperti di fic ini atau tidak. Kalau misalnya tidak, ya anggap saja lah begitu… Namanya juga fanfic. #plakplok

Eunhyuk kelihatan seperti _pervert-person_, kah? Enggak, 'kan? Walaupun sebenarnya memang gak wajar untuk memandangi seseorang sampai sebegitunya. Eh, wajar sih, sebenarnya… #direbus Yang gak wajar itu, memandangi seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenal sampai sebegitunya. Hehe. (sama aja itu mah-_-)

Dan lagi, kesannya Donghae kayak _playboy _amat, yak? Belum kenal sudah main kasih nomor hape-_- Anggap aja Donghae juga sudah terpesona sama Eunhyuk dari awal kemudian akhirnya PDKT. Kkkk~

.

Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih sekali untuk seseorang—siapapun—yang punya penname **Beauty in the Bis**, dan maaf juga yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah memakai nama Anda untuk judul fic saya. Salahkan saja penname Anda yang terlalu menginspirasi! *dor

Ini hanya fic pendek selingan dari tugas akhir sekolah yang bikin kepala hampir meledak. Fic ini juga pelampiasan stres karena nilai _Try Out_ Bahasa Inggris saya turun drastis… TToTT Hiksu.

Ah, _**mind to review**__, by the way_? Jangan lupa do'akan saya untuk _try out_ selanjutnya, ya~? X3

_Last,__** your concrit, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, puhleaseee?**_


End file.
